Conventionally, for detecting minute electrical signals having noise added, a method of filtering out frequency components containing noise components, a method of averaging input signals to attenuate noise and other methods have been employed. As disclosed in patent document 1, also a method of repeating data processing such as power spectrum analysis and statistical analysis to detect minute signals embedded in noise has been devised.